Santursbury
Santursbury '''(Incean: ''Siānting'') is a city in the Sednyanese state of Matreena, located between Niavara and the historical Sednyanese capital of Sednyanopolis, in the Yinlien Hills. Founded as the Incean hunting resort compound of Sednyanese King Alexander I in the late twelfth century, it came to be the site of the royal academy in the late thirteenth century, known as Fern Grove, which would over time evolve into Fern Grove University, one of Sednyana's preeminent research universities. Today, it is a mid-sized city approximately an hour and a half south of Niavara with an economy that largely revolves around the university and biotechnology, along with tourism due to its proximity to several notable natural sites. It is Matreena's third-largest city, with a population of 267,000. Broadly, the center of the city stretches from the historic town center on the Sinta River, featuring a number of historic buildings dating back to the fifteenth and sixteenth centuries, west through Fern Grove University campus, situated on a small hill and ending at a range of larger hills contained in Gendrey-Mhaya Park. While the eastern area is often known as "Downtown", the west has been traditionally called University Village, or simply the Village, and is particularly known for its counterculture and "quirkiness," largely dating back to its central role in the Cultural Revolution of the 1960s. In addition to Fern Grove, the city has a public university - Matreena University at Santursbury - and a community college, Whitebrook. It has a major teaching hospital, Santursbury Central, which is affiliated with Fern Grove's top-ranked medical, dental, and pharmacy schools; it additionally houses the William Morris Center for Integrative Cancer Research and the Weser Institute of Neuroscience. The city has several museums, including the Fern Grove Art Gallery, the Pendelman Science Center and the Matreena Museum of Natural History, Sednyana's oldest natural history museum containing some of the world's first discovered dinosaur fossils. Culture '''Shags and Franks Despite the city's sizable expansion beyond the university, Fern Grove has always had a significant effect on the city's culture and made it often considered one of the most unique cities in Sednyana. Beginning in the 1950s and 1960s, a student culture known as "hipsters" or "shags" became prominent in the Village, along with in other college towns such as Camariyo, Ashemore, Denam, and Maytown. These students dressed in flowing, often Incean-looking clothing, wore their hair long, and often experimented with drugs such as marijuana, LSD, kashto and pasuna. Many hallmarks of shag culture remain prominent in the Village, such as the famous Old Red's coffeehouse, the socialist bookstore and café the Pink Rose, the drug-themed memorabilia and bookstore Doors of Perception, the gay bar and dancehall Edd's Place, the record store Yuni's, and the clothing shop Rags and Drag. While few Fern Grove students continue to identify explicitly as shags, the leftist and countercultural strain remains prominent among many students and community residents, some of whom have founded communal housing projects and farms in the city and continue to participate in the wild and vibrant Village Arts Fair every May, along with the annual Pride Parade and Day of Action. A 2017 report named Santursbury the fifth-most liberal municipality in Sednyana, and the most populous in the top ten, beating beaten among college towns only by Maytown and Camariyo. In recent years, however, the surging biotechnology industry has led to a more centrist, capitalist side in the city. Students on the left are known to refer to the city's cleanly-dressed, pre-professional and professional population as ''Franks ''(after the popular local cartoon character Frank Lionel, cast as the out-of-touch "straight man" during the countercultural wave of the 1960s) or "techies," due to their affiliate with the biotech industry. The influx of wealthy young people with high-paying jobs has increased prices in the city and brought many higher-end clothing stores, restaurants and coffee shops to the city, which the shag-oriented student population often complain about; however, these developments are more common in Downtown and around Cambley Square or the hospital. While many upscale stores and national chains have opened in the Village, an ongoing student campaign to "Keep the Village weird" has had some success in protecting the area's historic institutions, keeping down property prices and blocking chain stores from moving in. This has made many outside of the area hostile to the Village, and the area is sometimes referred to as the "commune."